Wireless communication systems have become an important means by which many people worldwide have come to communicate. A wireless communication system may provide communication for a plurality of wireless devices, each of which may be serviced through one or more access nodes of the communication system.
A conventional wireless communication system may be configured to prioritize certain calls. However, in a contention-based access system, a prioritized call may still need to compete with non-prioritized or less-prioritized calls for access to the system.